1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heterocyclic compound and an organic light-emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting devices are self-emission type display devices and have a wide viewing angle, a high contrast ratio, and a short response time. Due to these characteristics, light-emitting devices are drawing more attention. Such light-emitting devices can be roughly classified into inorganic light-emitting devices that include emission layers containing inorganic compounds, and organic light-emitting devices that include emission layers containing organic compounds. Specifically, organic light-emitting devices have higher luminance, lower driving voltages, and shorter response times than inorganic light-emitting devices, and can render multi-colored displays. Thus, much research into such organic light-emitting devices has been conducted. Typically, an organic light-emitting device has a stack structure including an anode, a cathode and an organic emission layer interposed therebetween. However, a hole injection layer and/or a hole transport layer may be further stacked between the anode and the organic emission layer, and/or an electron transport layer may be further stacked between the organic emission layer and the cathode. In other words, an organic light-emitting device may have a stack structure of anode/hole transport layer/organic emission layer/cathode or a stack structure of anode/hole transport layer/organic emission layer/electron transport layer/cathode.
Anthracene derivatives are widely known as materials for organic light-emission layer materials. However, organic light-emitting devices including these materials are not yet satisfactory to meet requirements in terms of lifespan, efficiency, and power consumption, thereby improvement in this regard still being necessary.